Entowesnensettoh
Entowesnensettoh is a Noctrazian settlement across the Western Sea, far beyond the island of Carydwyn. To get here, you must first complete the entire section of the Western Sea Islands quest series and the small quest, Nekophelia to access this location. This small little village, is the first location to be found in the true Western Realms, far beyond the small islands. This village is not run by a king, but by every Shopkeeper and the Priestess under a council. Town General Store The General Store contains a few items that are different from other general stores. They are also exclusive of selling the Backpack and Bank extension stones, which can expand your backpack by 8 slots, and bank by 16 slots. * Pot - 1gp * Jug - 1gp * Bucket - 1gp * Cake tin - 6gp * Pie shell - 3gp * Backpack Extension Stone - 1,500,000gp (Sells only 10 of them. Once bought, it will not restock, but can be refunded) * Bank Extension Stone - 1,500,000gp (Sells only 10 of them. Once bought, it will not restock, but can be refunded) Herb Store The Herb Store sells secondary Herblore ingredients (Only Eye of newts and vials are stock) and herbs. Herbs will always be 0 at stock. * Vial - 3gp * Vial of water - 26gp * Vial pack (12) - 36gp * Eye of newt - 30gp * Herbs - Various. * Secondary Items - Various. Jewellery Store The third jewellery Store on RuneScape, in stock are rings, amulets, bracelets and necklaces ranging from Sapphire to Thunderstone. Thunderstone and Oceanstone will always be stocked at 0. Inn In this Inn, you can buy ales brewed in this land, and imported ales too. You can also sell them for other players to see, making it useful if you were brewing in the brewing facility in Tooki'Vein, located north of Entowesnensettoh. Half jugs of wine are also sold here, but are only sold by players, due to the rarity of it, thus making it extremely expensive. * Beer - 2gp * Jug of wine - 10gp * Half jug of wine - 200,900,000gp * Various ales - Various Bank There is a bank in town. Grand Exchange The Grand Exchange is located west of the village, and is owned by Misses Bursen, the wife of Brugsen Bursen which is a Noctrazian Neko, the is the owner of the Western Grand Exchange which is also called the "Hayudu'shaan". Unlike the other Grand Exchange, there is one pillar, with six merchants. * Sei'mayushali (Armour) - Checks the prices of platebodies, platelegs, Barrows, Torva and other types of armour equipment. She will have her own stand which contains various amounts of armour. * Fawsweed Darqus (Potions) - Checks the prices of potions and secondary herblore equipment. She will have his own stand which contains various amount of potions. * Chef Barney (Food) - Checks the prices of all foods. He will have his own stand which contains various amounts of food. * Oda Takadea (Jewellery) - Checks the prices on jewellery. He will have his own stall which contains gems, amulets, bracelets, rings and necklaces. * Draco Malfoy (Rares) - Checks the prices of rare and discontinued items. Unlike the other merchant, Malfoy has no stall. Temple Maurania's House NPCs Trivia